Promentheans
prometheans are the decendants of the gods only they live for 100 years not forever Prometheans the metal race they look like huge sentient beings with metal like skin and and magical light spears and crossbows but they seem like nothing of this world neither hell or in heaven or gea itself they could have been manufactured like golems but whos knows where they truly originated little is known about them but how to defend ones self against them is known you must find out yourself if you want to know more find some manuscripts left by them underground they may have well vanished by now though , but if you want to know how to get into that legendary position you must have a recipe for turning your self into one there are two steps 1. build a iron, stone or gold block capsule big enough for a person then attach a chest to any side 2. get fill the chest with gold ingots except one slot any combanation and any duration of bow and place it in in the empty slot in the chest 3. wait one entire minecraft day then come out, the ingots and the bow will be gone then the changeing process will begin 4. the changing process will make the victim blind every 10 mins for a duration of 3 secs one it has happened ten times the process will be complete and you will be a promethean their weaknesses were recorded by a lone traveller from a unkown place and were recorded and kept private until now few sighting have been made they may have been killed off who knows but if one finds themself staring at a charging promethean they must know how to defend and attack. 1. prometheans cant go out at noon or day other wise they will burn because of their skin 1.5. they shine brightly in sunlight this is the one of the only ways to find one in local places 2. they are weak against all enchanted weaponry and are weak against enchanted armour as well. 3. promeatheans have advanced attack skills so you will have to have alot of enchantments if you want to survive and encounter. 4. the more enchants you have on your equipment the weaker their attacks are and the stronger your attacks to kill. 5. every weapon enchant gives +1.5 damage and every armour enchant gives -2 damage taken. 6.they can to any situation adapt to so make sure you continue switching weapons each time you fight one they take the weapons durability out fast 7.they have an aliance with iron golems so the will kill you if you attack a promethean near you 8. prometheans can see in the dark and move faster in the ocean and rivers so very cautious prome 1.jpg|prome 1 prome 2.jpg|prome 2 prome 3.jpg|prome 3 the prometheans come in three specializations Engineer (heavy weapons like cannons) cant jump high than one block has strong arrow damage and can build stronger cannons any type of weaponry Giks (fast moving light weaponry) fast moving x6 movement of normal speed jump high x4 of normal jump any weapon Falcos (fly ability medium weaponry) fly ability for duration of 20 seconds and carries gold sword enchanted with unbreaking v (this is my original page of this -yusuf_attazime)